The Angel from the Alley
by andrella07
Summary: After learning she was Fae, Bo became part of the Light Fae fighting ring to make money and survive in her new world. Match after match has led to victory – until Bo faces the one opponent too tough for a knockout.


**The Angel from the Alley**

**Andrella07**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl, just trying to tell a story and remain poor while doing so. (protip: I'm really good at that)**

**This story is an AU, based on the episode Raging Fae (2x10). It could turn into a multi-chapter fic if inspiration for this strikes again, but as it is now I think it's good as a oneshot. Reviews are more than welcome. Thank you for reading.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fae Fight Club

Tomboy, tough girl… that's what they called her, and she called them right. It was always like this – stepping into the ring. Fae howled on all sides, some audacious enough to thread their fingers through the metal and rattle the cage. They taunted her, they harassed her, they cheered her. Her hands were already curled into fists, courtesy of the elastic wraps covering her favorite weapons. She didn't know how many times old Salvatore Ferraro had to tell one of the newbies that wrapping your hands wasn't really done to protect them but to ensure the solidarity of your fists. Joints and muscles fastened together, wrists secure, and a punch that could have left you with broken bones suddenly becomes a hammer. Hephaestus himself couldn't know what it felt like to hit something that hard.

She was a succubus and a fighter, pounding – in or out of the ring – was what she did.

Ferraro's baiting of the crowd did not go unheeded. She lived and died on the way he descried her prowess. If she could be even one of those things that boomed across the loud speakers, she would know herself.

"_In the red corner, I give you the seductress from the streets, the angel from the alley, Boom-Boom!"_

One roll of her shoulders and Bo's nerves were vanquished for the duration of the battle. She'd come to this town looking for a fight and she found Ferraro. But only after learning what she was: Fae. The test had been one of the most challenging things she'd ever had to endure, but rising the victor had given her a taste of what it was like to battle her demons. She was hooked.

Her opponent came in hot at the bell, swinging a right hook for her face. Bo ducked beneath it and came up with one of her own.

Much to everyone's dismay, she came out of the test unaligned. That decision had left her little in the way benefits, but she made her own way to the gym. Paid her entry fee with her first fight and had been one of Ferraro's finest ever since.

Kenzi didn't like it, but they needed money and Bo was good at bringing home bank.

Active powers weren't allowed in the ring, so often times, the succubus was no better than a human facing someone like the ogre barraging her with a mixture of hits. Bo blocked all but the last. It came and knocked the air from her straining lungs. The crowd shouted for her blood, and the ogre was happy to oblige. She took a step in and pulled Bo's head down to meet a rising knee, but she didn't stop there. The ogre grabbed her by the ponytail to hold her in place before jabbing her several times in the ribs. Finally released, Bo staggered backwards, the metal cage digging into her back when she collided with it.

From a spot behind her, Kenzi's voice traveled above the white noise. "Come on, Bo! This bitch is a pushover!"

Bo slammed her arms back against the fence to push her away from it with a growl. She went back into ready position and fired with no other warning. Her left fist hit the ogre in the chin, forcing her to turn her head just long enough for Bo's right fist to punch her behind the jaw. Blood spilled from her mouth and created a Jackson Pollock on the cream-colored mat. The masses loved it.

Covered in sweat and dripping with her own blood, Bo would have made the ancient gladiators proud. Half of winning the fight was winning the crowd's adrenaline. There was nothing like getting a contact high from the violent and – though most would be scared of it – sexual energy radiating from the onlookers. Passion was passion, and Bo devoured it all. Feeding from the mob was not something she did of her own free-will, so it was deemed fair play, like the ogre staggering forward who couldn't control the amount of strength she was born with. Had she latched onto the Fae to steal her chi – that would have been another story, resulting in complete banishment from the ring.

Topped-off, Bo grinned at her opponent. She began a torrent of vicious hits, some blocked and some not. The ogre tried to strike back, but Bo was too agile. Every swing met open air and a grunt of frustration. Her adversary was already beaten, but a victory required a knockout that the succubus was more than pleased to deliver.

One properly placed uppercut, and such an unstoppable force rendered the ogre unconscious before her face made friends with the floor.

The thrall went mad, praising her name, but all Bo cared for at the end of it was seeing Kenzi's proud smile. The girl stood near her corner, knuckles white and fingers curled and around the metal from concern for her best friend. Bo pointed a finger at her before lifting her fist into the air. The crowd only got louder as their energy only got wilder.

"_Victor by brutal knockout, Boom-Boom!" _

Ferraro began to chant the name of her persona in the ring, and the Fae were quick to bring it to fever pitch. Bo left the ring for the locker room to her second favorite sound in the world, an arm around Kenzi's waist. The one thing she liked better was the person saying her real name from her bed. Kenzi wasn't that person; no one was that person more than once either. She'd slept with more Fae than she could count. Somewhere along the line, between calling herself a monster and discovering what she really was, she'd decided that relationships weren't for her.

"You kicked the pants off that bitch!" Kenzi joked when they got to the locker room. "Hopefully, she'll get ogre it."

Bo started to unwrap her hands, chuckling at Kenzi as she did so. "Did you really just say that?"

"What?! Some of the Fae you beat have a tendency to ogre-react! Wouldn't you _o-gree_?"

"Stop!" Bo held up a newly freed hand, the other curled around her ribs shaking with laughter. "Stop, oh god, just stop!" Her mid torso was screaming with pain at the movement. Kenzi went to her side, puns left behind for that familiar feeling of worry. The girl lifted Bo's tanktop carefully, revealing a dark bruise marring her skin.

Kenzi hissed in a breath. "That looks baaaaad, Bo-Bo."

Her grimace apparent, Bo looked at the injury herself only to see Kenzi going in to poke at it. "Don't!" She lashed out and grabbed Kenzi's wandering hand. "Don't even think about it."

The girl apologized with a sheepish smile. "So, what's on the menu tonight? Pizza? Chinese? I would say the Mexican place again, but the food was way too spicy-"

"Bo Dennis?"

The pair of friends looked up, Bo taking the next moment to put her shirt back down. A blonde woman was walking toward them, Ferraro not far behind.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" he shouted, his Brooklyn accent thicker than usual. Bo could tell the Fae was enraged. "You get out and tell the Ash to stick his nose elsewhere. My fighters are clean!"

The succubus rose from the bench, trying to stifle the pain of doing so, and Kenzi followed suit. It was clear the woman wasn't going to listen. She tried to explain why she was there, her voice meek in the presence of the man berating her. Bo didn't catch a word; instead, she went to her boss and placed a hand on his bare arm.

"Calm down, Ferraro." She began to will him into tranquility, using just enough of her power to make him amenable to suggestion. "I'll deal with this."

The brute looked at the intruder and huffed, but he did what Bo recommended. Once it was just the three of them, the newcomer spoke.

"Bo Dennis," she began again. The succubus recognized her from her first trip into Fae-town. She was a human doctor in league with the Light Fae. "I'm here on behalf of the Ash. He's investigating claims of unfair fighting and rigged matches."

Bo completely ignored the allegations, focusing instead on the beauty in front of her. "It's Lauren, right?"

The doctor was caught off guard, like most of the Fae pit against her. "What? Oh, yes. My name…"

"It's nice to see you again," the brunette said through a grin, giving her the once, and then twice, over.

Lauren glanced down, her fluster at the brazen attention from a succubus obvious.

"Hey!" Kenzi interrupted. "She's accusing you of cheating and you're trying to get into her pants!"

"No! No," the doctor argued back. "I'm not accusing anybody! I'm here-"

Bo cut in. "On behalf of the Ash, I got you. What do you need? Some blood?" The woman reached up and touched her finger to her cut eyebrow, red liquid staining the tip of it. "Need me to go pee in a cup? Because I don't pee in a cup for just anyone."

Kenzi threw her arms up and walked out of the locker room, muttering something in half-English and half-Russian, but all Bo caught was about how only a succubus could use gross bodily fluids as part of a pick-up.

Lauren pulled on a pair of rubber gloves from her pocket, and grabbed a cotton swab from the same place. "Your blood will do just fine."

In a life of so much violence, Bo couldn't believe the gentleness Lauren was showing her. The woman placed one hand under her chin as the other held the swab to her wound long enough to collect a small sample of DNA.

"I should warn you," Lauren said as she placed the swab in a container to keep its purity. "If the Morrigan hears the rumors that Ferraro's fighters are cheating – she'll send someone after you to do her own investigation. Since you're not Light Fae, no one will be able to protect you."

Bo shrugged. The Fae fighting ring set Light against Dark on a constant basis. Just two weeks ago, she pounded one of the best Dark Fae boxers into the ground and didn't break a sweat. It was a dangerous way to garnish money for either side, as the consequences of the outcomes often lead to arguments and brawls. More than one Dark Fae had wanted to rough her up during her last visit to The Dal Riatta. At least the Light were more likely to call her out in the gym – where she was prepped and ready to go.

In the resulting silence, Lauren was taken over by her concern. Without permission, she moved to lift Bo's shirt on the side of her injury. The succubus held her breath. Again, Lauren's touch was soft. Her fingers just barely brushed against her skin. Bo didn't release her air, but closed her eyes, trying to shut in the tender feeling. The doctor evaluated Bo with some more light prodding, eliciting a grimace from her patient.

"You have a broken rib," she diagnosed. "If I was your doctor, you wouldn't be fighting for at least the next month."

Bo sighed and put her hand over the bruise. "I guess it's a good thing you aren't my doctor then." She could already see Lauren's stubborn streak ready to protest, so she cut to the quick. "Don't worry. I'm more special than even you think."

Lauren perked an eyebrow, skepticism apparent. "What makes you believe I think that?"

"Just the way you look at me."

Sparing Lauren the embarrassment of watching her flush, Bo turned her back to the woman and gingerly pulled the hem of her black tank top over her head, taught muscles flexing in a display of gorgeous masculinity. Bo unlatched her locker and grabbed her spare shirt from inside. As careful as she had been undressing, she was slow to redress. There was no need to go home in a bloody shirt and every need to bother Lauren.

By the time she turned back around, Lauren's sexual aura had jumped from a five to an eight.

"Um…" Lauren's eyes blinked rapidly. "I guess… I'll be going."

The doctor turned to leave, but Bo reached out and caught her by the wrist. "When you don't find anything in that blood, you should come to my next fight." Lauren's eyes were fixed on their point of contact.

"Thanks, but- I'm more into healing Fae than watching them beat each other to death."

"Then come by the gym, I'll give you a private lesson. You never know when a good right hook will come in handy." Bo knew she could just try to allure the doctor into doing what she wanted. She'd done it to her before when she had tried to escape from the Ash. Never again would she touch Lauren like that, and she didn't know why.

Lauren thought for a moment, before she answered, "Alright." Their eyes met for the final time that evening before Lauren left a starving succubus in her wake.

"Earth to Boom-Boom." Kenzi waved her hand frantically in front of Bo's face. The woman had no idea where she had come from; the last thing she knew was the fine specimen walking away from her.

"What, Kenz?!"

"You're crushing, doll."

Bo tilted her head to the side and gave the human her best 'your parent is scolding you' look she could manage. "I am not."

"Are too. The only question that remains is: do you want to be under her or ogre her?"

The succubus almost raised a fist in mock-threat when she remembered her friend's troubled history with her stepfather. Kenzi had said she'd never been physically hurt, but people said a lot of things…. Better to keep Kenzi's feelings in mind and just shake her head as she succumbed to indulging the girl.

"I think you're being a little ogre-zealous with those puns."

Kenzi donned the biggest smile she could and placed a hand on her back in sheer affection. "There is hope for you yet, my friend."

* * *

A week went by and contentions against the pit boss evolved from whispers to flat-out shouting matches. There was no unaligned territory safe for Light Fae fighters. The Dark got in their punches however they could, even outside the ring.

Still, Bo practiced every day – consuming calories and chi to keep up with the high demand she put on her body. Kenzi usually accompanied her to the gym, but she left early to spend time at The Dal. She was far closer to the group of Fae Bo most associated with. It wasn't that she didn't like them; even after a year, knowing she was Fae was a lot to wrap her mind around.

Training her body also trained her mind. Since fighting, she had a better hold on her desires. She still didn't trust herself to fully unleash her powers on a human. Sex with one gave usually gave her enough energy to go on until she could find her next Fae partner. Kyle's smiling face was a constant reminder that demons were very real, and that she was one of them. He was her first boyfriend as well as her last.

Bo went full force on the punching bag in front of her. Ferraro instructed her further, shouting a combination and then expecting Bo to complete it to the letter. She had no time to think of love lost. It was just her, the ring, her opponent, and-

Lauren.

Lauren had just walked into the gym, barely garnishing notice from anyone but Bo and Ferraro. The two could not have been more opposite in how they greeted the doctor.

Ferraro gave her a rude bark. "You better be here to clear my damn name."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Hi, Lauren!" Lauren only had eyes for the succubus, but she attended to the pit boss first.

"All of your fighters came out clean."

That really wasn't news to Bo, but she smiled just the same. "Ferraro, I'm done for the night." The man scowled, but she brought the two of them into contact and began to enamor him. "I offered Lauren a little private session, I hope you don't mind."

He acquiesced with no struggle. "Just remember to lock up when you leave," he responded and turned to leave the gym. "Everyone else out!" There were groans, and Bo was sure she'd hear about it later, but she didn't much care at the moment. The place cleared in minutes until it was just Lauren and the succubus.

Bo looked the doctor over. "You came prepared. I like it." Lauren was dressed in the gear she probably used for her own runs or work outs or whatever it was that kept her lean. Her muted pink shirt was generous to her skin tone, but Bo would have preferred shorts to her pants instead. "You ready?"

Lauren nodded, and the pair went over to a mat in the middle of the floor. The two stretched, Bo already limber but not liking the prospect of standing there with nothing to do but watch the doctor. She maneuvered the woman into a fighting stance, noting that the stance she had set herself in was nearing perfection.

"I should probably tell you-"

The doctor was cut off by Bo hushing her. "No talking, Lauren. You need to focus." Lauren licked her lips and released the rest of the air that would have been used to finish what she had tried to say.

Bo took one of Lauren's hands and made it into a proper fist, explaining as she went about how not to break a thumb and the like. When Lauren was ready to give it a go, Bo picked up a pad and held it away from her.

"Do it slow at first, then pick it up as you feel comfortable. Now come at me, blondie," she said as she hit the pad with her free hand, trying to goad her understudy.

Lauren grinned somewhat devilishly, but did as she was told. Her first few hits were tame, but then she came out of the gate with a blow that caught the succubus off guard. Had the pad not been there to absorb most of the punch, Bo was sure she would have been on her ass.

"Damn! You've been holding out on me."

Lauren lowered her fists, her lungs taking in and expelling air rapidly. "I tried to tell you."

"Well, I'm listening now."

"Before I joined the Light Fae, I was in the Army. I preferred unarmed combat, as I saw time and time again what guns could do…." Lauren's head dropped with the admission. "I was the best in my platoon."

Bo didn't know what to say and even less of what to do. She set the pad down and walked to the doctor.

"Oh no," Lauren interrupted whatever was about to happen. "I didn't come here to get all emotional on you. You _could_ say I came here to get physical."

Bo bit her lip, stifling a laugh. "I think I can handle that. How about some old fashioned sparring?"

"Deal, but let's make it interesting. If I win you have to tell me how you're already healed from your broken rib."

"And if you lose?" Bo asked, already circling her prey with her hands at the ready.

"I'll let you do what you've been dying to since you met me."

Bo grinned, monitoring her breathing to ensure she was getting the right amount of oxygen. "And what's that?"

"Kiss me."

The succubus stopped moving, her heart fluttering beyond control as she struggled for breath. Lauren didn't hesitate at the opportunity. She swung out, her fist brushing past Bo's face by centimeters. Had her reaction time been any slower, Bo would have lost.

The Fae tried to shake it off, her braids swinging to either side of her back. When Lauren struck out again, Bo grabbed her wrist and used her own momentum against her. She pulled Lauren down with her and when her backside hit the floor she sent Lauren onto her own back. The pair got back to their feet, neither able to contain their smile. Several rounds of traded punches saw all of them missing their mark. If Bo was honest with herself, she was going easy on the doctor, but she couldn't help it. No matter how tempting it was to win, the chance that she could hurt Lauren wasn't worth it.

Finally, Lauren was able to place a hit. Bo lost her balance long enough for Lauren to drop and kick out her feet. Before Bo knew it, Lauren was holding her in a headlock from behind.

"Do I have your surrender?"

"I surrendered _something_ that belongs to me," Bo coughed out, but she was still struggling against Lauren's grip. Another few futile seconds and Bo gave up. "My dignity," she finished.

Lauren chuckled as she released her. She stood and offered the brunette a hand up. Bo took it before rubbing her fingers across her own neck.

"Well, you win, so… I heal by taking other people's chi."

"Wow. That's amazing," Lauren responded, honestly smitten by the knowledge. "And it explains the anomalies in your blood. Your white cell count was off the charts. I could only guess at the possibilities, but you could make stem cell research obsolete. If I could have you in my lab- and I should shut up now."

"Nah, it's cute. The geeking out," Bo clarified. They fell into silence, each looking at the other with the knowledge that whatever happened next – they both wanted it.

Bo brushed away a lock of hair that had gotten loose from Lauren's ponytail and left her hand behind the woman's head. Lauren was bristling with sexual energy. Bo matched it wave for wave, moving in and dipping her head to press their lips together. The second Bo closed her eyes, she was reminded of Kyle. His innocence thrashed its way into Bo's consciousness. She had caved to desire and killed him.

The succubus removed her hand and took a step away. "I'll walk you to your car."

"Bo?"

There it was: the reason Bo didn't do sex outside of needing to heal or feed, the reason she didn't do relationships or the emotions that came with them. There it was in Lauren's voice. Concern was no friend of hers except for when it came from Kenzi, but the girl was different. Kenzi was safe to love, and she did so wholeheartedly. Because she couldn't hurt her the way she hurt others.

Bo didn't answer. She collected her jacket and waited by the door of the gym, turning the lock as she opened it for Lauren. She made the mistake of meeting Lauren's eyes as the blonde walked past her.

They said nothing as they walked to a nearby garage. Bo was so focused on the person beside her that she almost didn't notice the group that was following them.

"Go right," Bo whispered hoarsely.

Lauren's eyebrows came together and she pointed as she said, "But my car-" Bo gave her no time to finish and grabbed the doctor by the shoulders to steer her in-between the building they had just passed and the one next to it.

"We're being followed," she countered. The succubus was very familiar with the alley as it was the quickest way to Kenzi's favorite deli from the gym, but something had changed. A fence had been erected to stop would be trespassers. "Shit."

Bo was trying to think of what to do when she heard the footsteps of their pursuers. She clamped a hand over the doctor's mouth and pushed her against the nearest wall, hopefully shielding the both of them from view in the dark alley. Air was sparse in the next moments as Bo couldn't breathe without pushing her chest further into Lauren's. Now wasn't the time to be detecting the blonde's aura, but it was sensory knowledge Bo couldn't stop – like a smell in the air. You could shut your nose, but you would still taste it on your tongue. Lauren's arousal was peaking, but she remained calm.

As the group passed, Bo could hear them muttering – wondering where 'she' had gone. Bo needed exactly one guess as to who they were looking for. A minute went by; then another and no one had come to check the alley. Bo released Lauren without apology.

"It's probably safe now," Bo said quietly.

A whistle broke out, and the succubus grimaced. There were six new bodies blocking their escape. Some of them began to holler and cat call, excited from the successful hunt.

"There she is," one of them began. "The cheater! I lost good money because of you!"

Bo took several steps toward the group, hoping to leave Lauren behind and out of this. "You fellows have a problem with my fighting, and that's fine, but she has nothing to do with this and you're going to let her pass."

"I'm not leaving you," Lauren said from beside her. Bo glanced to her left; of course the doctor would be right in the way and say exactly that.

The men hooted. The furthest on the right was the one who answered as he played with the bat in his hands. Bo actually recognized him from The Dal. He was Dark Fae.

"No deal, babe."

Bo hated herself for what she was about to say, but if it got Lauren to safety, then it was worth it. "She's Light Fae property! She belongs to the Ash himself. If you hurt her, the Morrigan will gladly see you handed over to the Light for punishment."

"What's the Ash going to do? Slap me on the wrist? I'm really shaking here."

Bo exhaled a deep breath, readying herself for the coming fight.

"I have a better idea," another Dark Fae interjected. "How 'bout we just pin her death on the unaligned succubus?!" The small alley erupted with laughter.

Lauren swallowed beside her. Bo glanced left again and said, "Climb the fence and get out of here."

The human's eyes said everything her mouth didn't need to. Lauren wasn't going anywhere. In spite of it, Bo went headlong into the brawl.

"Bring it, fuckers."

The only answer to her threat was the sound of a crowbar being dragged along cement.

The first to swing at her came in with a right jab. Bo dodged and retaliated, her fist hitting the incomer in the temple. Then a bat came at her on the same side and she was stupid enough to try and catch it with her hand. Her fingers broke on the metal but stifled the hit enough that when it met her ribs it hardly hurt. In a rage, Bo grabbed the man by his shirt and yanked him toward her. This was no cage match, so there was no reason to refrain from what she was. She put her mouth to his, just long enough to initiate contact and sucked his chi from him in a blue cyclone of energy. He collapsed, nearly dead, as Bo's hand healed. There was two down and four to go when the man with the crowbar went after Lauren.

Bo turned to follow him but was kicked into a wall. Her face hit the brick and scraped against the coarse material leaving behind skin and blood. Falling to her back, an assembly of booted feet made her insides convulse and twist in pain. They kicked her repeatedly. Bo could barely lift her hand, but brought it up against a steady leg beside her. She found her way to the other side of the man's jeans and touched the skin above his sock. Suddenly, the man was turning on his brothers. He got them away from the succubus long enough for Bo to rise. She looked around for Lauren, the blonde was sauntering over with a crowbar, and the man she'd taken it from was on the ground writhing in pain.

She came just in time to stop the man that Bo's enchantment had worn off from seconds prior. He helped his buddies up and was about to attack again, but the sight of an angry blonde wielding a big metal stick made him think better of it. It didn't take much for his friends to come to the same conclusion. They grabbed their groupie who couldn't move on his own and high-tailed it out of the alley without a second thought.

When they were finally alone again, Bo slumped up against the nearest wall. Lauren rushed to her, but it was already too late. She slid down the bricks, until her rear met steady ground and even then she slouched forward until Lauren caught her.

She'd been knocked unconscious in cage fights, she'd lost, she'd been humiliated, but she had never experienced a beating like this. If only she would have been able to take more chi from one of them before they left….

Lauren was doing something – laying her down perhaps, she couldn't really tell. What she did know, was that the doctor was begging. Her hand was pressed tightly to her forehead, tangled in brown hair soaked with blood and sticking to her skin.

"Bo? Bo, you need to take chi from me. Right here, right now. I already called Dyson, but he isn't going to make it in time."

The succubus lifted a hand and did her best to place it on Lauren's cheek. Lauren took it as sign to kiss her just like she needed. The blonde sniffled and dipped her head, their noses brushing against the other before their lips met. Bo hadn't meant for this, but she still kissed her back. Aside from the head wound, Lauren's tenderness was rendering her dizzy. She wanted those lips rough on her own, she wanted them saying her name, but more importantly: she wanted every opportunity for this to happen again and again.

Lauren pulled back slowly, meeting Bo's eyes in confusion. Bo wasn't taking chi from her, hadn't even tried.

"Bo! God damn it! Bo, please…." The doctor placed her other hand on the side of Bo's face, caressing her cheek like somehow she could will Bo to listen to her like Bo had done to others. "I'm not going to let you die."

Lauren kissed her once more, her lips staying much longer this time around. Between the blood and cooling sweat, Bo couldn't tell what was what on her skin until a drop of liquid fell from the tip of Lauren's nose and smeared onto her cheek. She was crying, but she didn't stop. Her kiss went to gentle to rough and everything in-between. Bo was going to die as happy as every one of her victims, as happy as Kyle.

It was then that Bo realized she couldn't do that to Lauren. She couldn't leave Lauren with the memory having someone you cared about dying in your arms and behind your kiss. Bo took a taste of Lauren's chi, pulling it from her very life-force. With every baited second, Bo's cells worked to repair the damage as the doctor grew weaker above her. But she was taking more than Lauren could give. She struggled to cut the tie, forcing her hunger to cease as precious time went by.

When she released the doctor, Lauren swayed and fell beside her.

"Lauren!" Bo righted herself best as she could, her ribs protesting the motion. "Oh no, Lauren. No." Now, it was she who was hovering over the injured. "Lauren," she called, trying to coax the woman out of that place between alive and dead.

Dyson's voice broke the silent night. "Bo?!" He was at her side and pulling her up.

Bo looked at him only long enough to say, "Sorry about this," and took chi from him in bulk. When she felt strong enough to give some back to Lauren, she went back to the doctor and placed her mouth so close to Lauren's that had she been breathing air – it would have been shared. She poured chi back into the vessel, praying she'd done it in enough time. The succubus gave all she could without compromising the injuries she had to heal to survive.

Lauren came to in a rush. In the moment their eyes met, Lauren leaned up and wrapped Bo into a hug. Bo held her just as tightly, burying her fingers into blonde hair. There wasn't much said in front of Dyson, there wasn't much that had to be. But Bo came to a swift revelation there, in the dark side street, with the human doctor helping her to her feet.

She didn't need to be the angel from the alley. Lauren had won that title fair and square.


End file.
